Poems and Small Stories From the Heart
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Just a collection of poems and a short story that revolves around my reunion with Nezu-Chan last October during the countdown for Halloween 2016.
1. The Pleasured Child

Poem dated 10/27/2016

 **The Pleasured Child**

 _Be wary of your travels in the forest_

 _You might trespass upon the Spirit's nest_

 _The Queen might claim you as her next mate,_

 _And she'll put you in a state of bliss while she sucks out your blood._

 _Do not look attractive, or alluring if she catches you on sight_

 _Make sure your voice does not ring heavenly within her hearing range_

 _The Queen is a beast, and does not care if she chooses someone who isn't human_

 _Your form and voice will always mean something to her._

 _Watch out if she becomes hostile!_

 _She does not trust strangers that often, so it would be best if you'd let her be._


	2. A Toast to Another New Halloween

Poem Dated 10/27/2016

 **A Toast to Another New Halloween**

 _There is almost never a full moon on Halloween night._

 _The raindrops outside sound like the crackling of a fire_

 _Monsters & Romance fuels the full moon's strength._

 _The left canine tooth is far sharper than the right one._

 _October is a special month to her…_

 _Far more special than the loveable month, December._

 _On the 3_ _rd_ _, all tributes go to a pair of siblings._

 _But this year is far different to her than before…._

 _You see, she had never spent Halloween with an old friend…_

 _A friend who was never by her side long ago…._

 _She only knew him in spirit as a child,_

 _And she now wants to rock his world with her own._


	3. More Precious Than the Others

Short story dated 10/27/2016

 **More Precious Than the Others**

The Halloween Princess ruled her kingdom for 28 years. Since she was six years old, her limbic system had kicked in and she would give in to her early explicit activity in the dark of night under her bed covers.

As she grew older, many suitors had come into her life. But once those males had entered her bedroom, their souls remained trapped there as part of her relationship bond. Teeth marks littered their shoulders and arms from their individual courtships with her. And she'd lick their necks before feasting upon their Adam's Apple.

Drinking the blood from her suitor's was one of the many, many distractions for her to avoid having forbidden physical contact between each other. She would tell her man to run; or snarl or bite their hands if her urges grew too strong for her to control. All of the simple implications of dominance over her current lovers were needed in order to keep her from going too far.

Although those raging hormones would become powerful sometimes, The Halloween Princess was still an innocent virgin. However, that didn't stop her from preying upon male after male of her choosing.

Then one day, after she had slaughtered and drank the blood of a gang of thugs, the appearance of an anthropomorphic white mouse confronted the Princess. He wanted to arrest her for the murder of human lives, regardless of the victims' wicked sins that they'd made when once living.

But the Halloween Princess could care less about such empty threats being thrown at her. What was more was that she could only focus her hypnotized gaze towards the British agent before her. He may not know her, but she knew him back when she was very young.

She wanted to make him hers. To succeed though, she had to make like she was fleeing from him. The Shiro Nezumi chased after her straight back to her Skeleton Castle. Only when she had him trapped in her bedroom did she go on the offensive.

Using one hand to make ancient military war signs, she casted a paralysis spell upon his body. The one eyed mouse fell to the floor, shocked by his immobilization and helplessness.

A smirk formed on the Princess' face. She had him right where she wanted. Before she gave her prey the chance to blink, she positioned him onto his back while she hovered herself over him.

Fear was now plastered on her prey's face. He gasped as he saw the lust in her eyes. He closed his one eye and prepared for the worst.

The Halloween Princess purred and attempted to caress the mouse's cheek with false affection. But her first touch upon the white nezumi's fur stopped her suddenly from enjoying her game.

His white fur was so soft, fluffy and smooth. It was a certain kind of texture which she had once experienced several times in the past with the dearest friends of her past suitors.

For the first time in her many courtship rituals, The Halloween Princess could not bring herself to lick his neck, bite his shoulder, or bite his hand. She could not defile the white mouse which she had in front of her, and had been missing for so long. To her, his presence was more precious than the others that she had ever known.


	4. One Special Bond

Poem dated 6/24/2017 - A Tribute to Danger Mouse's new voice actor, Alexander Armstrong

 **One Special Bond**

 _A reunion with someone is a beautiful thing_

 _Your past was an important piece of my early memories_

 _Now that I have absorbed mostly all of your old world's adventures,_

 _I am seeking something new from you since you have changed._

 _Never have I ever accepted loving a second voice from an old friend._

 _Anyone whom I have known while you were asleep,_

 _Had failed to impress me in their alternate incarnations._

 _My father may have introduced you to me back then,_

 _But he hasn't accepted the transformation of your new voice._

 _I began to fall in love with you as you reminded me of my past suitors._

 _Now that I have heard you sing on a challenging level from my usual tastes,_

 _My love for you has deepened and strengthened even further._

 _I had once doubted you that you might not sound so gentle in your new voice,_

 _As you had once sounded back in the late 20th century of greatness._

 _But when I heard you control the volume in your throat as you sang,_

 _Joyful tears ran down my face, opening up a hopeful possibility of new inspirations._

 _I love you, Nezu-chan. May we never part again._


	5. Giving Back To The Pokemon World

**A/N: I'm back with a new poem after watching Detective Pikachu last night.**

 **"Giving Back To The Pokemon World"**  
 _  
_ _His dormancy of 23 years did not make him ignorant of the times_ __

 _And she might never know what Pokemon means to him..._ __

 _For too much time has passed during their separation,_ __

 _And she would rather choose Uncut Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime over silly puns._ __

 _Was he jealous of how she enjoyed this electric mouse over him?_ __

 _Did he have regrets of never being there for her while she grew up?_ __

 _He knew she still had much to learn about preferences in character,_ __

 _Without such experience, he might not have evolved into what she loves today._ __

 _He loves a woman who has never visited his country before,_ __

 _And yet, her heart reaches out to him through the scenes of Ryme City._ __

 _She brought him to the place where she saw the first movie of her dreams,_ __

 _Familiar faces of the new film brought those nostalgic feelings down her cheek._ __

 _If this is the same place from where she was born 30 years ago,_ __

 _Then it was high time to bring her home with him._ __

 _Her imagination could not hold to these grounds much longer..._ __

 _If her heart and soul grew emptier each day without a purpose in life._


End file.
